persona_cataclysm_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Ericcson
"Nothing personal, but I just can't give a single fuck right now." '' 'Summary' Zeke Ericcson is an eighteen year old second year at Kagura High School. He is assigned to class 2-D. He is also a former delinquent who is now set on changing his old violent ways and becoming a decent member of society. However, in spite of this effort, his volatile and dark past continue to haunt him and he feels it's only a matter of time until it consumes him completely. 'Background' Zeke Ericcson is Yomi Amano's rather violent second cousin. Growing up, the young boy was unfortunately victim to parent's who believed in giving their children complete freedom in an effort to become friends rather than guardians. This meant that when Zeke would throw temper tantrums as a child, his parents would often give in to his demands and satisfy the boy with whatever he seemed to be throwing a fit over. Rather than become a spoiled brat though, Zeke's developing temper continued to grow at a steady rate and worsen over that time. When he turned thirteen, Zeke joined a local, small-time street gang calling themselves the Kagurazaka Breakers. Like most misguided youth, their main goal was to acquire territory and become the number one gang in the city. Unlike most delinquents however, these boys regularly attended school. Their origins stemmed from Kagura Middle School and it was at this site that they had gained their infamy. Due to Zeke's violent nature, he quickly became close with his comrades as they attended school and made sure to get into every physical altercation possible. While he was reprimanded several times for these actions, the principal took a strange interest in the boy, seeing his budding personality for what it really was; a child with no direction, acting out. Over the years, the principal, Koji Takamura, counseled Zeke even as he continued to participate in gang activities. When Zeke finally entered Kagura high as a first year, the Breakers were disbanded. The other members grew out of their mischievous phase and most had gone, moving to other cities. Without this pseudo family, Zeke was forced to once again endure the neglect his parents forced upon him in their lack of actual parenting and structure. To once again ignore the fact that he couldn't really expect anything more at home, Zeke became the resident delinquent at Kagura High. He built a reputation for fighting, being harsh with his words, and becoming a generally unapproachable person. Though the teen wasn't a loner, his outer demeanor scared off, or dismissed, anybody who thought about speaking with him about anything. It was a lonely time for Zeke, until he was talked into joining the Kagura High wrestling team by their coach. Just like anyone else, the man knew of Zeke's aggresion, but knew he could direct it in a positive way if the teen was willing to cooperate. Faking an uninterested attitude, Zeke "reluctantly" accepted the coach's proposition and joined the wrestling team. Though his grades are not the best due to the fact that high intelligence has never been his strong point, Zeke has a natural affinity for athletics and athletic activity. His physical prowess is above average for an eighteen year old, and fear is not a concept he is very familiar with. When it comes to girls, Zeke has never been the ladies man. Contrary to popular belief, girls did not fall for the bad boy type of male and most of them avoided Zeke fearing his aggressive nature or simply criticizing his rough looks. Truth be told, Zeke is interested in girls, but usually realizes he doesn't have a chance with any of them. Besides that, his blunt and abrasive expression comes off in the wrong way when trying to speak "nicely" to a woman. Really, the only girl he has ever associated with his Yomi Amano because the two are family of sorts, but he's not even sure of her opinion of him. Not that he would particularly care in the first place or anything. At the end of the day, Zeke is a misguided teen who really wants and appreciates the boundaries, structure, and authority. His wayward behavior results in violence and aggression because he resents his parents who seem to only fruitlessly try to impress him with just how "cool" and "loose" they can be when in reality, Zeke just wants normal parents who actually care enough about him to put their foot down. At eighteen years old though, Zeke has all but given up on this dream and instead has fully embraced his delinquent ways and his infamous reputation. Wrestling at Kagura High is the only real positive in his life, though he yearns for something more; though that something has no real shape or form in his mind yet. 'Personality & Appearance' Though Zeke is a former delinquent, he is not as hostile as once used to be. Having said that, the teen still possesses an abrasive tongue and an overwhelming penchant for extreme nervousness around women. Standing 6'1 and weighing approximately 185 lbs, Zeke is also a tall and slightly larger boy for his age. 'Persona' '''Izanagi' 'Combat Statistics'